Adventure time, on the brink
by lonewriterRyuRyan
Summary: This is a different thing i've never written. Please review and critique for me. Unfortunately it's going to have quite a few original characters in it.
1. Chapter1 Two worlds

Chapter 1: Two Worlds

Inside a large building that looked to be severely beaten, a man with black hair, a red jacket and a pair of goggles on his head the left goggle having a crack on it, was sitting at a desk writing on a book before he saw a man in a dirt covered black suit walking up to him. "Commander low!" the person started as the apparent Low stood up and put the book away, sighing as he faced the other person. "What's wrong now?" he asked his assistant. "No, no, it's good news this time," the assistant claimed showing him a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. "The teleporter's done? Great, I figured we'd be dead before it even got done," Low said. They had been working on a teleporter for years.

"There's good news and bad news to it, sir," the assistant claimed, making Low groan. "Well, the good news to anything is more than I can ask for nowadays, so what is the good news first?" he asked hoping it would be great news. "Well sir it works, but um, it only has one use," the assistant explained but saw Low sit down irritated. "I was hoping we'd be able to summon men to make up for our loss forces. There are two other groups that will destroy us at this rate," he said to himself. They had been working on the teleporter for the past few years in high hopes of getting help for an apparent great battle that had been going on.

"So, sir, what would you like us to do? If we use the device it will just fall apart," the assistant questioned. Low held his head. "I'll take my luck and chances," Low claimed giving the all clear to use it.

Meanwhile, one another world, the sun was rising over the horizon. The sunlight shined brightly through a tree fort that had been turned into a house, in one of the upstairs areas, a young boy was sleeping in his bed with a white bear-like hat on his head. He was yawning as he woken up. It was much earlier than he was used to. As he woke up, he immediately got up and changed out of his red pajamas into his blue shirt and lighter blue pants. He slid down a wooden ladder to the downstairs area. The boy was tip-toeing until he heard a robotic voice call for him. "Good morning, Finn" the small electronic voice said.

The 15-year-old boy was named Finn. He was an adventurer in the land of Ooaa, but was known as a hero as well, though he was also known as one of the only humans alive. He saw a tiny green robot that was his friend. He was a gaming electronic who acted just like that. "Shh, BMO, I gotta go handle something… I'll be back later okay?" Finn told quietly to BMO. The tiny robot nodded covering his screen. Finn chuckled before walking downstairs to a room that was full of treasure and gold which he had gotten on his adventure with his big brother. He left the tree fort home, closing the door behind him and running off happily into the bright sunny day.

After a while of walking through the land, Finn found himself arriving to a lake. Nobody was around since it was still early in the morning. He smiled and sat on a bench by the water, seeing a few ducks and chuckled.

After a short while of waiting, Finn heard another person's voice. "Hey, Finn, sorry I'm late," a female voice said. He looked over his shoulder and saw a girl, seemingly as old as him. She had a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt, along with a hat that resembled the ears of a white rabbit, with some of her blond hair sticking out of it. She came over and sat beside him. "It's cool, Fionna. I'm just glad you came," Finn told her with a chuckle. Fionna was an adventurer just like him, but she was unfortunately known as the only other living human in existence.

Finn and Fionna took each other's hands and smiled at one another. "You're as perfect as always," he said chuckling. They both had a crimson red blush. "Same for you… I'm glad we went on that adventure together a month ago," Fionna replied. They had become a couple ever since they went on one adventure and had gotten trapped together for a long time. So far, they liked each other a lot more. Each date though they had been, they kept it secret from the people they lived with, which were Finn's older brother and Fionna's older sister.

After a few hours, it was getting around lunchtime and they had not moved at all from the bench, yet a few candy people had gathered around the pond too. Fionna stood up and yawned. "I gotta go, Finn, before cake gets suspicious. I told her I had to go shopping for personal stuff," she said stretching. "Yeah… when are we gonna tell them?" Finn asked confusedly, wondering when they will tell the others of their relationship which they had been keeping it a secret so far. "We'll tell them soon," she reassured him with a giggle. He nodded and stood up. "Alright, see ya," he told her, but before he could leave, Fionna grabbed his hand and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Finn stood their blushing wildly before seeing her walk away.

"Wow-zow…" Finn said standing in shock, blushing deep red before turning around and continuing on his way to wander the land, hoping to find an adventure, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He groaned as he grabbed onto a tree, leaning on it and trying to hold himself up. He gasped for breath as it felt like a kind of mini heart attack. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "You okay, Finn?" he heard, turning around and seeing Cinnamon Bun standing there, seeing his pained expression. "Y-yeah, dude, I'm just… erk!" he couldn't finish his sentence as he grabbed his chest and started coughing. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"I'm going to go get some help. Wait here," Cinnamon Bun told him before running off to the nearby kingdom. Finn slowly slid down the tree and sat in front of it, gripping his chest and fading in and out of consciousness. He reached his hand up as he suddenly saw a bright light and vanished within it.

Finn was groaning as he began regaining consciousness, but still was having a terrible chest pain. He felt like someone was dragging him as he heard a loud voice. "Get him away from the machine! It's about to blow!" a voice shouted. Finn could see a blurry fire and fuzzy figures trying to put it out. He saw someone dragging him. "We need a medic, now!" the voice said before Finn fell unconscious again.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Finn's Awakening and the War

Chapter 2: Finn's Awakening and the War

Finn was moaning while beginning to awaken after the strange incident. He looked around and saw nothing but white walls and cabinets around him. They appeared filled with medicine supplies. He groaned in pain and looked down, seeing his shirt was gone and had a weird piece of metal in the center of his chest hooked up to a machine that was showing his pulse. He sat up and found himself on a hospital bed. "What the glob happened to me?" he questioned to himself sitting on the edge of the medical bed.

Finn tried to stand up, but he nearly fell over. He grabbed onto the cabinet to keep himself up his muscles felt weaker, like he hadn't used them for so long to the point they became weaker. He saw his green bag with his father's sword on the side of it, hanging on the wall with his shirt lying nearby on a counter. Finn tried to walk over to get these items, but as he let go of the cabinet he fell to the hard cold floor and slammed face first onto it.

Finn was unable to get himself up, but he heard footsteps that were getting louder by the second. "Oh good, you're alive," a woman said. He felt someone grab him and pull him up on his feet. "Thanks…" Finn said and looked over, seeing a girl in a white coat and glasses and ginger hair. His jaw nearly dropped seeing her. "Are you okay? ...did I overdose the morphine?" she asked but Finn shook himself back to reality. "N-no, I'm cool. Can you, uh, tell me why I can't stand?" he asked her.

Finn was shocked to see another human. He always thought that he and Fionna were the only humans left, and he still thought he was in the Land of Ooaa. He saw the girl walk over to a cabinet, opening it and taking a bottle from it. She took one of the pills from the bottle and grabbed a syringe that appeared to have weird blue liquid in it. "Your muscles most likely atrophied from being in a comatose state for the time you were. I had to hook you up to a defibrillator in the meantime to control your heart attacks and get it back in the right beating rhythm," the girl explained, but Finn didn't understand anything she just said in the slightest.

"Uhh… could you repeat that? In English?" Finn asked nervously with a chuckle. She reminded him of Princess Bubblegum by how smart she was. The girl sighed before speaking in a less complex way. "You've slept for three days, and your muscles got weaker," she responded before shoving the pill into his mouth. He swallowed it before she stuck the syringe into his arm and injected him with the medicine. "Yow! What the glob?!" Finn screeched in pain. It burned a lot, causing him to jump back in surprise before realizing that he was standing on his own.

"What was that?!" Finn asked the doctor in anger. "Adrenaline. That should keep your muscles going long enough to recover. And the pill was to help your heart. Listen, I don't know who you are, but Commander Low is looking for you," the doctor told him while putting the tools away. Finn was putting his shirt on, feeling confused about it while he put his bag back on his back. "Um… alright, thanks, I guess," he told her and then left.

Finn was walking down the hall, seeing multiple medical rooms with other humans injured and lying, barely able to move. Finn was shocked to see multiple people in strange patchy clothing. Most of the armor Finn even saw was shoulder pads and or helmets. He ignored it and went up to one of the people. "Hey, dude, you know where I can find a guy named Low?" Finn asked. The man pointed to the right. "Take the elevator to the top floor," he told him. He nodded and walked away. Finn got into the elevator and pushed a button to the top floor, seeing the door close and a blue light illuminating the elevator.

Finn was looking over his dad's sword, being glad that nothing had happened to it. He was wondering what happened to him, but he was more shocked to see other humans. He put his sword on his back again, feeling the elevator stop as the door opened. He entered the office, looking around and seeing the whole room that was white and empty, and he saw Low sitting at his desk. Finn walked to the desk. "Hey, are you Low?" he asked not sure what was going on. "Yeah, I am. You're the kid we summoned, right? I figured you were dead," Low responded to him with a grin.

"Listen, bro. Can you just tell me how to get back to the Candy Kingdom? I need to get back home. I've been asleep for three days!" Finn exclaimed remembering what the doctor told him. He wondered where he was, but was also worried about Fionna being mad at him for suddenly vanishing.

"Candy Kingdom? Listen, kid, I don't know anything about your home world, but I can guarantee you won't see that anytime soon," Low responded, but Finn pulled out his sword, taking it as offense. "If you plan to try and kidnap me, then think again, you wad!" he shouted, expecting to fight but Low just laughed at him and stood up from his chair. "I'm not planning to kidnap you. I'll cut to the chase, you join my army and help us out, and we'll rebuild the machine and send you home," he explained to Finn that he could send him home if he helped.

Finn sheathed his sword, gulping and sitting down in front of the desk. "Army…? Dude, what is going on? And where the glob am I?" he demanded to know, still feeling unhappy with him. Low leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. "First of all, my army is called the security. There are two other armies that have been fighting us over the years, and as a result, our numbers have dwindled. In fact, you're the only kid on the entire ark," Low told him, but Finn was confused by what he meant. "What do you mean? Did all the other kids leave when the war started?" Finn asked just finding it hard to take in everything.

"No, they were killed. That's how this whole war started. One of the enemy armies before this war started had begun weeding out the old, the sick and the young. They thought they'd weight us down and be a precious drain on our food supplies," Low explained further of what had been going on and sighed. "The world had become flooded, so we built a city on an ark. Now there are just three islands left," he finished before taking his feet off the table.

"That's sick, dude!" Finn said. Hearing it alone had made him want to punch the people in the face. "Yeah, the third army is some weird group that believes augmenting and mutating people is the future of survival. We didn't hesitate to remove them. I can guarantee you of that. They are called the civil since they tried to do it to protect civilians," Low said, sighing as he stood up and glared at Finn. "Now that you know the information, do we have a deal?" he asked holding out his hand that had bandaging wrapped around it. Finn just shook his hand and gulped. "Yeah, I'll help you and you send me home," Finn agreed to it, thinking that it wouldn't take much time.

"Head to the third floor you'll get assigned your leader. I'll see you around, Finn," Low told him, letting Finn stand up and walk away. He headed back to the elevator in irritation that his hands were practically tied and he may as well have been forced to work for them.

Back in the land of Ooaa, Finn's older brother, Jake the Dog was sitting around the tree fort, worried out of his mind for Finn. He didn't know where he had gone to after searching for two of the three days he had been gone. Jake heard a knock at the door and immediately stretched over to it, quickly opening the door excitedly. "Finn, you're home- Oh… hey, Fionna," Jake said, feeling embarrassed since he had hoped so desperately for it to be Finn. He sighed in deep shame. "Hey, Jake, I just came to see Finn," Fionna greeted him smiling.

"Sorry, but he's not home. I haven't seen him for three days," Jake told her. This seemed to sadden Fionna. "Oh… I'll uh keep my eyes open for him," she told him, vowing to do so before she left the tree fort, closing the door behind her and looking down, the bunny ears on her hat dropping down too. She began making her way back home and hoped Finn will be back soon.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 First mission

Chapter 3: First mission

Finn was going to the third floor of the elevator. As the door opened, he exited it, looked around and saw some people training in melee combat. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was seeing other humans. He went up to someone. "Yo, dude, I'm looking for someone to assign me to my, uh, leader?" he asked the person as he pointed to the left. "That's the team maker," he told Finn. He nodded and walked towards the person nearby.

Finn approached someone in a helmet and a clipboard in his hand. "Excuse me, I'm Finn. Low told me to get set up with a leader?" Finn questioned the person, and the man nodded. "Oh, right, you only have one available person, and that's Flow," the man pointed at a girl with black hair and a white neckerchief covering her mouth, and yellow sunglasses and leather armor. Finn sighed and went over to her. "Yo, uh, Flow, was it?" he asked greeting her.

"That's me, and you are?" Flow responded, appearing to have a machete on her side. "I'm Finn. I was told you're gonna my leader?" Finn asked her but she became annoyed. "Great, I get the brat... well it's nice to have life on the ark…" Flow mumbled and sighed. "So what are you specialized in?" she questioned him but Finn just raised an eyebrow. "Specialize? I can swing a sword and dance pretty well," Finn claimed not sure what she meant by specialized. "I'm just going to presume you specialize in nothing, soldier," she mumbled.

Finn just raised an eyebrow. Flow turned around and stretched. "Right, anyway, I'm Flow, your new leader and your partner on the battle field. I'm an operative," Flow introduced herself claiming herself as some kind of operative. Finn tilted his head having no idea what she meant at all. Flow groaned as she had to go into full detail about it. "I disguise as enemies and can hack electronics," she put it short and simple for him. Everyone on the base was talking about Finn so far but she wasn't seeing anything special about him aside from his spirit, something she had not seen in a long time.

"That's cool," Finn chuckled before they saw Low's assistant coming. "Hey you two, here's your current mission," the assistant claimed and showed them a folder. Flow took it and nodded as she started reading it. "Great! Let's go!" Finn said, eagerly wanting to explore the ark and the islands which Low had told him about. Flow groaned, still not liking the idea of being stuck with him. They soon left the area and got out of the main base, heading out into the town on the ark.

Finn was walking beside Flow, looking at the buildings of the small town. He was seeing them all in poor shape at most, with people having been injured, beaten or depressed. "What the glob is up with everyone?" Finn asked confusedly, unsure why they were like this. "They're starting to think that there isn't any hope, ever since the resistance killed most of the kids and old people," Flow explained to him that everyone had been losing hope that security would win over the three armies.

Finn just looked away from the people sadly from hearing it. They arrived to a part of the ark that was stationed just outside of it, with some boats docked nearby. "So where are we going exactly?" Finn asked as he saw the dark sky that seemed to be everywhere and the endless ocean. He and Flow climbed into the boat as he wondered what to do. "Start rowing. We're heading to the resistance's second base," Flow told him. He nodded obeying her orders.

They both picked up oars and began rowing along the long water. Finn was thinking of everything that had been going on. It made him sad, but what really made him depressed was because he missed Fionna, but he was glad that he was now on another adventure. However, he wished he could have brought some of his old friends.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 resistance Prison Island

Chapter 4: Resistance Prison Island

While Finn and Flow were rowing through the sea, they could see the island from the distance with a huge building on it, and as he recalled, it was the prison island of the resistance that was also used as a second base the whole time. Finn had been telling Flow about his past and his home so he could try to get to know her better and to gain her trust more. "So your 'friends' did all that to you?" Flow asked after hearing the scary birthday pranks and the tough pasts. "Well yeah, I guess it was all out of fun though," Finn responded and chuckled. He saw her look towards the island. "I would have left my home even after one bad birthday," Flow told him as they docked on part of the island that was heavily covered in brush.

Finn looked around confusedly. "Hey, why didn't we dock at… well you know… the docks?" he asked seeing the heavy forest all around them but saw Flow pull out a red patchy leather armor outfit. "Because I'm going to sneak in and do our mission objective; get in, take blueprints, and as for you, just stay here out of the way," Flow told him while putting on the red leather outfit, not seeming to want him to come with her. "Why can't I follow? It's dangerous in their alone!" Finn protested about her going in alone, thinking that was the whole part of being a team, but she just growled while putting her machete on her side and putting a helmet on to cover her face so no one would recognize her inside.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Finn stopped her having a grin. "Why don't you take me in as a prisoner? I could help from the inside," he insisted. Flow just groaned in irritation. "You can question the people in the prison area. There's to many guards for you to come with me," Flow replied as she gripped a zip tie from her bag and put it on Finn's hands, tying them together a little tighter then needed and digging into his wrists. She glared into his eyes. "If you screw up, I'll make sure they know who you are in a second," Flow warned him. Finn nodded and gulped and he then followed her through the brush and forest.

They arrived to the entrance of the prison base. Flow was walking ahead of Finn dragging him by the zip tie on his wrists. Suddenly the two guards stopped them. "Halt! Who are you two?" the first guard asked. "I am Rose, transfer from the other base. I found this security rat hiding in the woods," Flow explained. Finn just glared at her not liking being called a rat. The guards nodded falling for it. "Alright, take him to the prison chamber with the rest of the rats, and then get to the base of operations room for a meeting," the guard told them. Flow nodded and dragging Finn behind her, they both heading into the base.

After a while, Flow and Finn had arrived to a prison area. It was too dark to see inside from the stairway the guard opened the door for them. "I would say I'm sorry about this, but I'm not," Flow whispered to Finn and shoved him down into the prison. He landed face first onto the ground as he groaned in pain, seeing the cell bars close and lock shut while Flow walked away.

Finn got up and slipped out of the zip tie in irritation. "Some leader…" he told himself before turning around seeing a group of other people in ragged clothing that were imprisoned here as well. "Who are you?" an older person asked him, looking to have been imprisoned for quite a while. "I'm Finn. Who are you guys?" Finn replied, confusedly wondering if they were security soldiers too. "We were the inhabitants of this island. We didn't want anything to do in the war but the resistance came and captured us a long time ago," the old man explained that they used to be simple villagers with a king until the resistance showed up.

Finn nodded understanding, but noticed the old man looking at something. He looked over the old man's shoulder and noticed a young girl sitting against the wall alone and scribbling in the dirt with a stick. She barely looked five years old. "Who's she?" Finn asked confusedly, the old man looking back to him. "She's Ana, the granddaughter of the deceased king of the island. He has been dead for a while now, but she still believes he'll save us," he explained.

Finn sadly looked at the many people, wishing he could help them escape their prison but knew that they had no way of doing that right now. "I'm sorry, but my friend and I are just on a simple mission, but I promise one day you'll get out," Finn told them before seeing everyone not seeming to be talking as the old man just walked away from him, appearing to have lost hope a long time ago.

After a few hours, Finn had grown bored and wished he had not left his sword back on the boat. He wondered if Flow had been captured or killed. He just sighed now asking in his own mind if he had become captured himself. Soon he saw the cell bars open and someone throw down a small bucket full of meat. Finn approached it confusedly but the cell bars closed again, though when he turned around, everyone in the prison was swarming the food like they hadn't eaten in months. Finn panted and barely got out of the crowd, picking himself up off the ground.

"What the glob is wrong with you people?" Finn yelled confused of why they were acting like this, but suddenly felt a tug on his hand, looking down and seeing Ana beside him. "Don't be mad. Everyone's acting crazy. Uncle told me," she said. Finn just sighed while trying to calm down, knowing they had all been imprisoned for a while and probably weren't getting fed much. "May we ask of a favor?" the old man asked coming over to them. "Uh, sure man," Finn answered, seeing Ana walk back to the same place she usually stayed in.

"We know you came by a boat. If you do get out, can you please take her with you?" the old man pleaded pointing to Ana. Finn didn't know how to respond since he worried that it may make Flow mad if he did something without her, though he knew she was irate a lot either way. "Won't her parents be mad if I took her away from them?" Finn asked, presuming that her parents were also locked away but the old man chuckled.

"They were taken away a year ago and didn't come back, and I can safely say they would have wished for her to at least escape safely," the old man responded. Finn looked at Ana trying to think it over, knowing he probably had a lot of time to think with how long Flow was taking. "I'll think about it, alright?" he claimed. The old man nodded and walked away. Finn sighed and sat down, leaning up against the wall and seeing the dark prison. It didn't have anything in it aside from the cell bars, but he spent most of the time pondering the old man's request.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving the Resistance Island

Chapter 5: Leaving the Resistance Island

After a while of being imprisoned, Finn had been thinking of what the old man had asked him to do the whole time. He saw the cell bars open, and saw Flow enter inside. "Come on, kid, everyone's asleep. Now's our chance," Flow said that it was their time to escape. "Did you get the blue prints?" he asked, standing up and remembering the whole point of the mission they came here for. "Of course I did. That meeting was ridiculous and had nothing to it, aside from status reports," Flow responded after explaining that the meeting had lasted for a long time, just to check in on other members.

Finn smiled when Flow gave him his father's sword back, one of the things he cherished the most since he was unable to go home. "Now come on. Double time it while we can," Flow ordered. He nodded and put his sword on his back. He was about to follow her, but he quickly stopped after remembering one important thing. "Wait, I need to get someone," Finn told her. He walked back and went over to Ana who was sitting beside the old man. "You ready to go?" Finn asked Ana. She nodded happily and got up. However, Flow didn't take it very well. "What? We're not taking anyone with us! I told you we were just grabbing blue prints and you questioned the prisoners!" she shouted, now becoming slightly enraged and berating him.

"No one deserves to be imprisoned like this. She's going with us and that's final," Finn spat back, standing up to flow and glaring into the helmet she was wearing. She just growled back but accepted. "Fine… but you're explaining the situation to Low," Flow retorted, reluctantly doing so. Finn nodded, looking to Ana with a smile. She was happy to be escaping the prison while the other prisoners were happy that one of them was getting out. Finn, Flow and Ana began their trail out of the prison.

It was easy for the three of them to escape the prison fortress. Finn was walking to the boat with Ana staying beside him and flow in front of them. "Thank you for saving me," Ana told them. Though Flow just stayed silent, Finn rubbed her head. "It's alright, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," he claimed happily. When they arrived back to the boat, Finn and Flow began rowing, starting their trip back to the ark.

Back in the Land of Ooaa, Fionna had been searching for Finn around the kingdoms, worried since none of their friends had seen him and he had vanished entirely. Her older sister, Cake, was relaxing in their home listening to music until she heard the door open. She cut off her music player and saw Fionna's figure appear before her. "Hey, sis, glad your home for lunch ti… oh my glob!" Cake screamed, seeing Fionna with her left arm completely frozen and been beaten up with scratches and bruises. "What happened to you?!" she asked her, seeing Fionna sit down looking upset. "My arm got frozen by the Ice Queen and Ice King. That's all," she responded with an unusual lack of energy.

"They did this to you?! My grod, I'm not going to let them get away with this…" Cake started but she was cut off by Fionna. "No, I went to their fortress and they tried to attack me after I asked some questions," she claimed. She let out a few sniffles as she saw her sister defrosting her arm with hot water. "Why were you there in the first place?" she asked. "I was trying to find Finn," Fionna answered, tears starting to run down her face.

"We're all worried about him, Fionna, but I'm sure he's fine. Why are you crying?" Cake questioned finding it odd of her to do that. "Because I loved him… I've been sneaking off to date him the past month," Fionna confessed since she was broken down at this point from all the searching. Cake looked in shock hearing it. She patted Fionna on the back, trying to cheer her up and reassure her that everything would be fine, even though Finn had only been gone for two days which still had made her disheartened.

Back at the other world, Finn and the others had arrived back to the main base and were riding the elevator to Low's office. Flow was still angry with Finn. When the elevator stopped, they entered the office and saw Low working as he looked at them. "Oh good, you're back. How'd the mission go?" he questioned them. "It was accomplished, but we had a minor complication, thanks to my moronic teammate," Flow claimed. Low looked down, not feeling too amused as he cracked his neck. "Right, I'll handle it. You go along back to your business," Low told her. She nodded and left the office.

Once Flow was gone, Low chuckled and sat down, Ana and Finn looking at him confusedly. "Sorry for my daughter, she acts more serious than I do half the time," he apologized for Flow's actions. "Flow's your daughter?" Finn asked being surprised by it, but then he realized the name similarities by now. He chuckled while Ana was staying quiet. "So then, mission complete, good work, but who is she?" Low asked them. "This is Ana. I rescued her from the prison," he explained what had happened during their mission and everything that had went on with it.

"Well I'm glad you at least did the mission well, though you do realize, you're going to have to take care of her since you're the one who rescued her," Low stated the obvious. "Yeah, Flow told me already. I'll gladly protect her on any missions," Finn claimed. He looked down at her and saw her even happier now that she was out of that prison. Low gave Finn a small pouch. He opened it and saw a pack of bottle caps inside it which confused him. "What are these for?" Finn asked. "That's our currency. We use caps. Try to get some rest for the night. You did great," Low responded. He nodded and walked away with Ana following him back to the elevator.

"Finn, am I going to go on missions with you?" Ana asked, not sure if she understood all they had said. "Yeah, you are, but always stay close to me, got it?" Finn instructed. She nodded and gave him a hug, although she was barely half his size. He chuckled and rubbed her head, he felt like he had a reason to survive now, for not only his sake but for Ana's to. "Let's go get some rest," Finn told her as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor.

The both of them went through the halls to try and find their rooms to sleep in since there were so many doors and they had only one key. Finn groaned, knowing this would take a while.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 strange attacks

Chapter 6: Strange Attacks

When Finn woke up in the morning and yawning tiredly, he was hearing a knocking sound on his room's door. He got up from his bed still feeling cranky. It was still early in the morning and the room looked poorly lit with a few lights, damaged furniture and a television, and the beds were just mattresses on the floor. Ana was still asleep on hers. When Finn opened the door he saw Low standing there looking burnt up. "Whoa, what the math happened to ya, man?" he asked him in surprise. "Lab accident. Our engineers are trying to invent odd stuff lately. Listen, there was a problem," Low started. Finn stepped out into the hall so Ana would not get waken up by their conversation.

"What is it?" Finn asked wondering what was wrong. "Some loon's been running around lighting things ablaze. He's escaped anyone we sent after him. I need you to investigate and try to track him, and kill him if needed," Low explained, revealing that there had been arson which someone has been committing lately. "Uh, yeah sure," Finn agreed to it wondering how it will go, but before Low could turn around to walk away, Finn grabbed is shoulder and stopped him. "Hey dude, can I ask for a favor?" he asked.

"That depends. What is it?" Low responded with his usual hard to bring down attitude. "Are you sure it's safe for Ana to come with me on these missions?" Finn asked worriedly but got a laugh for an answer. "No, it's as safe as you can make it. So how is it being a step dad pretty much?" Low questioned with a grin playfully picking on him, giving Finn a confused yet embarrassed look. "W-what do you mean?" he said before seeing him snickering. "Well you told me Ana's parents died a year ago, and you said that you would take care of her with your life, so you've kind of became her new parent," Low explained. Finn's eyes widened and he didn't respond. He saw Low walk away. He wasn't exactly sure of how he was going to do about raising Ana since he was her new guardian now.

Later in the day, Finn and Ana were walking to the west part of the town on the ark. It was in a poor condition just like rest of the town on the ark but the people were living here with no problem. Finn could see why, considering the other islands so far didn't sound too kind. Ana had new clothing to replace the old patchy dress she used to wear. She now had a purple shirt and purple short pants. The outfit was dusty and seemed old, but it was still in good condition.

Finn and Ana were now arriving to a building that was burnt to the ground, ash and scorch marks surrounding it completely and looking like it had been burned down recently. "Finn, what happened to this building?" Ana asked him. "Someone burnt it to the ground with fire," Finn answered. He then saw a few people talking, so he went up to one of them, a man that too had burn marks on him.

"Hey, what used to be where this building was?" Finn questioned him. The man groaned irritably before answering. "It was my store. I saw a ball of fire shoot through my window and before I knew it, I'm running for my life and my building was ash," the man explained what had happened last night to cause it to burn down. "Finn, I found something," Ana called to him. He came over and saw her holding a piece of paper covered in ash and appearing to be torn out of a book it was originally in. "A letter from the fire starter?" Finn asked, taking the piece of paper and reading it. 'The night of night falls, by every daybreak the smoke of my blaze will greet the sky.' That was what the note read.

"What does it mean?" Finn asked confusedly since there was no real way to tell if it was day or night since the ark always seemed dark. "…come on, Ana. Let's go look around the town," Finn told her. Ana nodded and followed him. He hadn't explored the town of the ark at all, yet he had an idea as well behind the writing, figuring it would be the perfect time to explore that and he hoped he will get to know Ana better during the time, wondering where Flow was since he knew she was investigating too.

Soon they were walking through the center of town that didn't have much to offer at all, just a few shops and more people wandering and talking to one another. "So Ana, is there anything I need to know about ya? Like do you have any allergies? Kids do have allergies, right?" Finn asked feeling stupid since he had never watched over a child this closely before even though he was still considered a child himself at the age of 16 and a half.

Ana just raised an eyebrow at him for a second. "I had a friend who had a peanut allergy," she responded. "But you're cool?" Finn asked and she nodded certain that she was about. He chuckled and rubbed her head. However their good time together was cut short when Finn noticed smoke coming from somewhere nearby. "Here, hop on," he said, crouching down and letting Ana climb onto his back to give her a piggyback. When Ana was on his back, he ran off hastily towards the direction of the smoke while carrying her on his back.

Finn and Ana arrived to another building, but this one was starting to be caught in flames, and Finn saw someone running down an alley. He let Ana down and turned to her. "Stay by the shops, got it?" he instructed. "But you told me to always stay close to you," Ana responded sadly and looked down. He groaned after remembering what he had said. "I know I did, but I'll be back real quick," he insisted before going after the person he saw who was running away.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 the magic book

Chapter 7: The Magic Book

Finn was chasing the strange cloaked person through the streets alleys some of the buildings of the ark. It felt like every time he got close the person, he would somehow get farther away. "Stop and I won't punch you as hard!" Finn shouted but grew angrier when the person didn't listen. He got an idea and went in another direction. The person continued running as he was looking behind himself with a grin thinking that he lost Finn. "Eat my fists!" he heard, looking up and seeing Finn jump down from one of the roof tops. He punched the cloaked person square in the head and knocked him to the ground.

"Why were you setting fires… ohh my glob!" Finn screamed. The cloaked person was actually a skeleton. As he got up, Finn pulled out his sword while the skeleton pulled out a book. He flipped through the pages and punched at Finn. He blocked it but he noticed sparks coming off the skeletal hand as it exploded, knocking him back into the ground. The skeleton laughed at Finn who was looking at it, confused and terrified. "What the glob was that?!" he asked still stunned from the moment.

The skeleton flipped to another page, pointing its index finger to Finn. His skeletal hand was lit on fire, but suddenly they heard a snapping noise and the skeleton fell over. Finn quickly got up and smashed its head to pieces with his sword. He saw that a bone was missing from the left leg of the skeleton and he saw Ana standing behind it holding the bone.

"I told you to stay around the shops," Finn scolded her, yet he was glad that she had at least saved him. "But you told me to always stay close to you," Ana responded with a giggle making him facepalm. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "Hey, this is a magic book," Finn said while looking through the few pages. There were only twelve pages in that book. "Should we tell Low?" she offered. He nodded, picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. "Hang on tight," he told her. She nodded as he ran across the town and headed back to the security building, leaving the bones on the ground while wondering how that skeleton came to life in the first place.

Finn made it into Low's office and panted. Low raised an eyebrow seeing him as he put Ana down. "Dude, we got the fire bug," Finn said though his leader seemed shocked by this. "Really? Well that was fast. Where are they?" Low questioned. "Finn smashed its head," Ana exclaimed. He looked down at her rolling his eyes and sighing. "Whoa, man, I told you kill him if you had to, but jeez," Low claimed. He was laughing, glad that the fire bug was gone now, but his happy expression vanished when Finn threw the book onto his desk in front of him.

"Where did you get this?" Low wanted an answer. "The fire starter was a skeleton and he was running around with it. It's a magic book," Finn explained what had occurred to him, claiming that he had witnessed the boneless undead arsonist using it to start fires, therefore it left no evidence behind.

"I don't believe this. I thought we burnt all of these. It's missing a considerable amount of pages though," Low said looking over the book seeming in perfect new condition. "What's going on low? Is there a fourth army you neglected to tell me about?" Finn demanded an answer. "There was, but they were wiped out before the war even began. There were a ton of mages, but we killed them all and burnt all the magic books, but this looks brand new," Low explained still acting shocked by the magic book. He gave it back to Finn. "So what does it mean?" Finn asked. Ana was staying silent not wanting to disturb their conversation.

"That there is a crazy person making copies of these and are probably selling them by now. These magic books would be worth a lot of caps, copied or not," Low responded. Just then Finn realized what it all meant. "There might be a secret army of mages?!" he yelled in shock but then started having an idea. He looked down at Ana while he held the book. "Keep this on the lowdown and you can have the rest of the day off. I'll find out what to do," Low said. Finn nodded and put the book away before leaving with Ana, going back down in the elevator. He was confused by it all but he knew Low would find a plan.

"Hey Ana," Finn started as she looked up at him. "Yes?" she answered. "You need to learn to defend yourself," he claimed while they were getting off the elevator and walking back to their room. "You mean like running and hiding? Got it," Ana responded thinking that was what he meant.

"That's a start but you need something to fall back on, in case I need help or if I can't help you, and since I don't have any weapons to spare, I'm giving you this," Finn said, showing the magic book. Ana took it and smiled happily. She flipped through the pages, but her smile disappeared and quickly went to a saddened look. "…you can't read, can you?" Finn asked. Ana shamefully shook her head and snuffled. She couldn't read at all. This made him facepalm again. "Right… I'll teach ya how to read it. If ya can't say the words, then ya can't cast the spells," he insisted. She nodded glad that he was about to teach her how to use the book.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
